


Nanananana Spider Stiles!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Beta Derek, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Parties, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Derek, Wall Sex, suggested anonymous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Domi who wanted Spiderman Stiles, Wolverine Derek and rough wall sex! Enjoy the costumes and party sex sweety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanananana Spider Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Unbeta'd

Stiles feels like he can’t fucking breath, his whole body is a live wire, arching up from the cold stone of the wall mouth slack and wet, lips tingling as Derek fucks his tongue into Stiles, mouth, rough hands grabbing at his suit, fake claws catching on the fabric.

This was meant to just be a party, a laugh with scott - who was deadpool - with him dressed as Spiderman and they’d been dancing, joking having fun and then, because of course, Derek had shown up like a complete asshole looking like the hottest wolverine known to man.

Somewhere Hugh Jackman is flipping the world off in jealousy. Especially those tight jeans, wow he needs a fan because _damn._

Anyway so he’d just teased Scott that maybe he should try flirting with Derek for once and then it had turned to a dare and the next thing you know he’s sauntering over in a full Spiderman outfit showing off his body in an almost obscene kind of way (that shit was tight Jesus) to hit on some God-like werewolf.

(Scott had already taken the time to explain his voice was muffled by the mask, scent hidden by the mass of bodies so why not, best time really.)

Clearly he has a death with right? Well you’d think but no, Derek had looked him up and down and smirked.  _Smirked_  at him and then flirted with him, his heart had practically beat it’s way out of his chest holy crap!

They’d spoken for a good half an hour, no arguments no nothing it was enjoyable he had fun and then - God help him - Derek had just gestured to the stairs and asked if he wanted to get out of there.

And that’s how he got here, here being hauled up against a wall in one of Lydia’s many bedrooms, pressed up against the stone by one hot very muscled body of Derek Hale, his mask pulled up just enough to leave his mouth free and his face covered, gasping into the air as Derek tears open a packet of lube with his fucking teeth, eyes glinting blue. 

He can’t help but whine, tangling his fingers into Derek’s hair as he pulls down the ridiculously tight leggings of the Spiderman suit, slick fingers circling his twitching hole, deft and sure like he knows exactly what he;s doing and fuck does he the sensation on his sensitive rim leaves his toes curling, 

His breath is punched from him when Derek thrusts one finger deep, stretching him open around it with a low whimper, bucking from the cheeks flushing under his mask as Derek fingers him quickly, just enough too loosen him up, get him slick and open and ready for his cock, thick fingers spearing him, stretching him wide.

He’s at four fingers, rocking back desperately when his foggy mind registers that Derek is holding him up with one fucking arm, muscles bunched and huge hand spanning his hips. Jesus fuck he clenches down around the fingers wringing desperate cries from him, pulling hard at Derek’s hair as his hips jerk cock leaking into his leggings. 

He’s clumsy as he reaches down between them, wrestles with the zipper on Derek’s jeans to pull the Beta’s stiff cock from it’s confines, moaning low and pleased when it throbs against his palm. 

Derek has such a pretty cock, and fuck it’s huge too. Straining against his palm, standing proud and full flushed tip leaking precum, thick base wide enough that he can barely wrap his hand about it, fingers not quite meeting about the girth. 

Derek let’s out a deep growl, pushes up into his fist, fingers curling inside him, rubbing against that sweet spot that has Stiles keening, head falling back to the wall with a thud as he jerks Derek’s cock. swipes his thumb over the tip of it just to hear the way Derek hisses, eyes darkening fangs dropping just enough to be seen past his lips. 

He trembles when fingers slip free of his ass, Derek’s breathing head batting his hand away from his cock as he hoists Stiles further up the wall, hands spanning his hips almost bruising cock head circling his rim, pressing thick and blunt. 

He cries out when Derek thrusts in bottoming out in one thrust, stilling as Stiles shakes apart nails dragging through Derek’s jacket, gasping out as he adjusts clenching, unclenching practically writhing on Derek’s cock taking one sweet moment to thank all those many nights spent playing with his toys thinking about this exact moment.

Derek finally moves when he starts begging, gripping tight and hard at Derek’s shoulders, panting his mouth pliant and hanging open. 

“Please, Please Der’k come on I’m ready, can’t you feel how open I am for you I just want to be fucked, please fuck me _, please!”_

The wolf grunts, head dropping forward biting at Stiles’ neck through the thin fabric of his outfit crying out when Derek fucks deep, hips rolling cock pressing against his prostate with near every thrust, his thighs tightening around Derek’s waist as he’s so so thoroughly used. 

His leggings are soaked from his drooling dick, his breath shallow as he holds on for dear life, body jerking up and down the wall as Derek pulls him onto his cock, pushes up to fuck hard, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass. 

It takes Derek snarling out that he’s going to fucking cum, going to use Stiles’ tight ass leave it leaking his cum and gaping for Stiles to arch from the wall, covered dick rubbing against Derek’s clothed abs spurting thick strings of cum into his leggings and screaming Derek’s name. 

Derek’s cum is dripping down the back of his thighs and out of his fucked loose hole when Derek pulls away, leaving him on boneless legs to clean himself with an offered packet of tissues, laughing about how very prepared the wolf is. 

He freezes at Derek’s next words, heart stumbling into over drive, mouth falling open. 

“So to your house Stiles?”

“You knew it was me?!”

…

To be continued? 


End file.
